Mewnipendance Day
"Mewnipendance Day" is the first segment of the eleventh episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on August 17, 2015 alongside "The Banagic Incident". Synopsis Star leads a battle reenactment as part of a Mewni Independence Day celebration with her friends on Earth. Plot Star has gathered everyone she knows to the Diaz household to perform a reenactment of Mewnipendance Day which resides on the "37th of Grobnock". When the first Mewmans arrived on Mewni they built their kingdom and raised their corn, but were soon attacked by evil monsters. Using her magic, the then current queen of Mewni empowered her farmers into soldiers and sent them out to defend the land, forcing the monsters to retreat into the woods. Star has Marco act as her lieutenant while the rest of the gathered friends are split into Mewmans and monsters. Marco finds the whole thing ridiculous and feels that they should just have lunch together, but Star insists that it is important to perform these events for the day. An All-Seeing-Eye is present at the meeting which freaks Marco out, but Star assures her that it is from Mewni so that the people at home can watch it. Unbeknownst to her, it is actually from Ludo and Toffee who are watching the events unfold. Buff Frog returns to inform Ludo about what is happening, but he is told that his services are no longer required because of the eye which saddens him. Star prepares everyone for their roles by having the "monsters" wear poorly constructed costumes while the "Mewmans" are housed in gigantic suits of armor that are implausibly tall. Marco points out this conundrum from the pop-up book that Star has been using as the basis, but she misinterprets as meaning that the Mewmans' weapons need to be bigger and that the monsters need to go weaponless. Marco tries to correct Star again who begins to be slightly woke to the situation. Back at Ludo's castle, Buff Frog tells the rest of the monsters that soon they will all be replaced and have no need to work for Ludo. Toffee suggests that they use a mini portal while Star is distracted to steal her wand which Buff Frog taking on the task of doing so to prove his worth. Star begins the reenactment, but slowly begins to become unnerved by what she is seeing. As Ferguson sneaks away from the whole ordeal, Buff Frog arrives to steal Star's wand with everyone believing that he is Ferguson. Buff Frog manages to sneak up Star's tower to get the wand when the staff that was given to him by Toffee fails to open the portal. With no other option, he tries to grab the wand by hand, but gets caught by Star and flipped over by Francis. Star panics and runs after "Ferguson" to check on him. When she realizes that it is the real Buff Frog, he runs with Star holding her wand out to blast him, but at the last minute chooses to leave him alone. Marco suggests that they all go inside for some corn. Back at the castle, Ludo berates Buff Frog for his failure while Buff Frog accuses Toffee of setting him up. Toffee convinces Ludo to permanently fire Buff Frog which he does so reluctantly. Back at home, Star sees Buff Frog sitting sadly in a tree and leaves a plate of fresh corn for him. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle * Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Daron Nefcy as StarFan 13 * Jeff Bennett as Francis Smithington * Alan Tudyk as Ludo * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that the Inhabitants of Mewni are called "Mewmans", a portmanteau of "Mewni" and "humans". *Janna Ordonia and Sensei Brantley appear in this episode, but do not speak. *The two teams are as follows: **Mewmans: Star, Marco, Janna, StarFan 13, Francis, Sensei **Monsters: Miss Skullnick, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Ed *Alfonzo and Ferguson are dressed as Lobster Claws and Buff Frog, respectively. *This is the first appearance of Star's regal outfit. International Premieres *September 11, 2015 (United Kingdom, Ireland) *November 18, 2015 (Turkey, Poland) *November 29, 2015 (Spain) *January 26, 2016 (Israel) *February 25, 2016 (Latin America) *May 13, 2016 (Japan) *June 10, 2016 (Southeast Asia) Gallery The bathroom channel.png Mewnipendance Day concept 1.jpg Mewnipendance Day poster.jpg External links *Mewnipendance Day at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes